character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Freddy (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Golden Freddy (referred to as Yellow Bear in the first game's MFA files) is a mysterious ghost-like animatronic and a golden colored version of Freddy Fazbear in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C, likely High 2-A Name: Golden Freddy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Speed, Non-Corporeal and Nonexistence (Is shown to be a hologram), Immortality (Types 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved. Not combat applicable), Levitation (Can seemingly float as a head), Teleportation (Main mode of transportation), Shapeshifting (Can become a giant head), Illusion Creation (As shown before causing the player's death, and likely caused these similar illusions. Comparable to other crying children), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Seemingly possessed the Fredbear suit. Comparable to other crying children like the Puppet), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; As a ghost, Golden Freddy lacks organs or biological parts that would need these substances), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; For the suit), possibly Death Manipulation (Can cause the player's death in the first game through unknown means), Creation (Created the animatronics and seemingly the locations that appear in the game), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Ultimate Custom Night seems to take place in a realm or dimension controlled by The One You Shouldn't Have Killed), Clairvoyance (Is quoted as "always watching" what goes on within his realm/dimension), Perception Manipulation (Is seeminly invisible to the player, but not the animatronics), possibly Fate Manipulation (Possibly controls the destiny of the protagonist of the game, though to an unknown extent), possibly Probability Manipulation (Can possibly bend the probability of how William does), Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Plot Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can make characters non-canon and also canon), Resurrection (Can resurrect Afton over and over), BFR (Sent William to his own realm) | Same as before, with Same as before, with Statistics Amplification (Via birthday, via Headstart and Endless chips), Limited Supernatural Luck (via Run: Luck chip), A star constantly falls dealing damage (via Evercomet chips), Resurrection (via Auto: Giftboxes chip), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Immortality (Types 3, 8 and 9) (The Player can bring him back from anything as long as his file isn't deleted. The file is arguably the concept, as changing it changes the character's entire purpose), Conceptual Erasure (Can delete files of characters), Curse Manipulation (Decreases all opponent's stats; via Curse: Status chip), Forcefield Creation (via Auto: Shield chip and Shield bytes), Power Mimicry (via Auto: Mimic chip), Summoning of Freddles (via Freddle: Fury chip) and Pizza Wheels (via Pizza: Fury chip), Death Manipulation (via Reaper bytes), Explosion Manipulation (via Bomb bytes), Life Drain (via Eyebot bytes), Energy Projection (Via UFO chips and fan), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (via Block: Jumpscare chip) Attack Potency: Universal+ (Created his own personal realm) | Multi-Universal (Beat Scott, who had made 3 (or 4) different worlds: FNAF World, Halloween FNAF, FNAF and FNAF 4. There's also FNaF 57, implying he's made all those before), possibly High Multiversal+ (Scott transcends the games and sees them as nothing but a flat screen, as claimed where he states he’s the game maker) Speed: Immobile | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown. Many things make him hard to kill. | Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2